


A Small Portrait of a Young Child

by Ferith12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: A very short character study
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black
Kudos: 5





	A Small Portrait of a Young Child

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be an Arbitrary Rules ficlet, but in writing it I got caught up in the Style and forgot all about the rules.

Regulus Black is a combination:

Hair like ink, slick and dripping where it was spilled.

(Carelessness is not acceptable in a Black)

Eyes like the sea in storm, wind-whipped and changeable, a surface above the deep.

Elbows and knees, jutting out from the slender softness, a collection of bones in flesh too easily bruised, too gentle. 

(Gentleness is not acceptable in a Black)

A head, reaching to just the right place to fit beneath Sirius’s chin, like they were always meant to be nestled together.

(Sirius never comes so close to him as that)

Regulus is:

Silence

Cleverness

Cunning

Love

(Only two of these are acceptable in a Black)


End file.
